


Blood Color Isn't Ewveryfin

by XxDjjeff11xX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Gamzee, Alpha Grand Highblood, Alpha Kurloz, Alpha Mituna, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Omega Cronus, Omega Dualscar, Omega Eridan, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDjjeff11xX/pseuds/XxDjjeff11xX
Summary: Dualscar has just came back from his six sweep journey over sea and returns to a world that has changed also finding out his brothers have changed as well. On the other hand Cronus and Eridan have been waiting on their older sibling to rejoin them back on land not expecting the many changes in him.





	Blood Color Isn't Ewveryfin

**Author's Note:**

> I did this ages ago and forgot to post it, might do other chapters if I feel like it.

“Blood colour isn’t everyfin.” That’s what my ancestor used to say. He sadly disappeared a few svweeps ago, this disappearance was a great loss for all trolls. He fought for the right that all trolls should have equal rights even though he vwas a high blood and wwas the matesprit of the Grand Highblood. Only me and my younger brother Eridan know vwhere he is but he doesn’t want us to go to him, it’s hard to keep it a secret from the others defiantly from my matesprit Mituna and Eridan’s matesprit Gamzee… I think Horuss knows that vwe knovw vwhere Dualscar is but he doesn’t ask, I respect him for that. Meenah vwants me to go to this party with her for some reason, most likely so people can laugh at me again for being with Mituna vwhen I’m a high blood… I’m not going to go, maybe I should spend some time vwith my younger brother for once. I think he vwould like that. He’s normally free, he doesn’t have many friends other than me, Gamzee and Mituna. Ugh someone is banging on my door. I better go answer it. I’ll vwrite more in here later.  
~Cronus  
The banging continued for a while until the person at the door yelled “CR0NU5 1 KN0W Y0UR IIN 7H3R3!” They yelled.  
“Mituna, the door is open.” I called back. I wasn’t vwearing what he normally sees me in but I don’t care right now. Mituna quickly ran in and suffocated me with a hug. “CR0NU5!” He yelled. I glanced at the troll behind him, it’s Kurloz. Not much of a surprise Mituna likes having him around most of the time… I quickly returned the hug. After vwe separated I looked at Kurloz, “hey Kurloz, hovw are you?” I ask softly. He seemed to be looking behind me at a picture of me, Ed, Dualscar, Grand and the Signless. The signless was Dualscar’s morail I’m not sure if they are novw.  
“Wh0 15 7h47?” He asked pointing at Dualscar and the Grand HighBlood.  
“the one with the tvwo scars is my ancestor Dualscar the one who disappeared a few svweeps ago and the one with the puffy hair is the Grand Highblood.” I explained the best I could.  
“0h… I r3m3m83r h1m…” Mituna sighed.  
‘You know where he is. You and Eridan want to go to him but he doesn’t let you.’ Kurloz signed.  
“yeah… Brother doesn’t want us to get hurt by the creatures that defend vwhere he is.” I replied staring at the ground. Mituna seemed to cuddle into Kurloz slightly vwhile he cried.  
‘Dualscar was the high blood who tried to get low bloods equal rights as high bloods. Right?’ Kurloz signed again.  
“yeah that’s him, chief. he alvways said ‘Blood colour isn’t everyfin…” I sighed heavily, if I remember correctly he was dumped by the Grand Highblood the day before he left, it wasn’t because of that incident he left though… It was because of the fact that he was too young to be the Orphaner because of The Condesce made him leave, it broke many troll’s hearts because he was like a leader to them. They all don’t know he will be returning in the next few days though, stronger than before.  
“Cr0, y0u s33m off… You 4lr1gh7?” Mituna asked softly vwhile grabbing my shoulder. Kurloz looked between us wveirdly.  
“i’m fine tuna… just thinking about my older brother again.” I say frovwning for some reason, vwhenever vwe think of him we get really unset.  
“Cr0nu5. Y0ur my m4735pr17, 17’5 my j0b 70 w0rry 4b0u7 y0u.” Mituna squealed.  
‘Your matesprits?’ Kurloz signed out his head tilting to the side slightly showing a patch of skin he forgot to cover in his face paint.  
“yeah wve are and chief you forgot to paint your wvhole face or something?” I tilt my head in confusion.  
‘Where? I thought I got everywhere!’ He quickly signed out nearly messing up some of it.  
“Your eyelids and some of your forehead.” I point out. A phone ring takes all of our attention. It’s my phone.  
“sorry, that’s mine.” I take my phone out of my pocket and look at the caller ID it says ‘Bread’. neither of us know why we do that. For him I think I’m called ‘H’ it was something Dualscar called me. I answer the phone only to hear these words. “Cronus get over here now! He’s here!” The fact that he didn’t use his lisp was shocking. I quickly say “Guys I’d hate to cut this short but I have to go.” My lisp disappearing.  
“17’5 4lr1gh7 Cr0nu5.” Mituna squeaked again.  
“Thanks Tuna.” I leave the hive I lived in and sprinted over to where Eridan livwed. I knocked on the door a few times before Eridan opened the door and dragged me inside. I glance around before my eyes landed on the taller troll. He had two black scars on his face and pale grey skin, paler than most, just like me and Eridan have. It was Dualscar! My eyes grevw vwide at my older brother. “Hey Cronus… It’s good to sea you.” He replied panting slightly then I noticed the chains around his arms, neck and ankles. A small amount of blood dripped down from under the chains.  
♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒♒  
Dualscar’s Pov  
I could sea both of my brothers, they seamed so happy for me to be back. “your bleedin chief.” Cronus said softly pointin to the blood on my legs. “Sorry, ignore that. I haven’t had a chance to clean up yet.” I replied softly, my gills felt like they were on fire because of the scent of Erifin’s hivwe. For some reason I could smell somethin like the grand highblood.  
“the smell is from my matesprit Gamzee” Erifin explained.  
“It smells like Kurloz…” I mumble, right after I said that the Grand Highblood and a smaller troll walked out of the corridor. “ThAnK YoU ErIdAn fOr lEtTtInG Me sTaY.” Kurloz said. “BaBy wHo iS ThAt? HoNk.” the smaller troll asked, “Gamzee, this is my older brother Dualscar. The one wwho disappeared a feww swweeps ago noww.” Erifin said softly. “DuAlScAr?” Grand asked starin at me. “Aye, it’s me Kurloz.” I replied half-heartedly. Let’s just say we weren’t on the best of terms for our matesprit before I left. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” He yelled while trying to keep himself from breakin dowwn. “Many thought I was dead and I couldn’t care less. Most of them wwould be ready to betray me straight after I became an outlaww and you are one of them Kurloz.” I growwl, my pupils becomin slits. “Gam can you take your brother outside for a minute.” Erifin asked softly wwhile he wwas glancing betwween me and Kurloz. Gamzee quickly dragged Kurloz outside and they could be heard fightin. “Dual wwhat the fuck wwas that?!” Erifin growwled. I quickly responded “There is lots you don’t knoww Erifin and you shouldn’t knoww. Most of it is about me and Kurloz, wwe wwere the leaders of a dangerous rebellion, Signless wwas in it too.” I sign at the end of it, Kankri, I wwonder howw he is noww. “sooo there is some really bad things you ain’t tellin us because vwe’re too motherfuckin young?” Cronus snapped. “Not because you’re too young. You wwont be able to think of some of the families the same after.” I look down my eyes wwaterin slowwly, “bro you can tell us wwe dont judge” Erifin smiled a toothy grin. “No. I can’t. Cadence wouldn’t like it, I havwe to followw her rules. I don’t wwant you twwo sea us in that light. Wwe all made a deal to not tell anyone about it friend or foe.” I sighed tears slowwly fallin to the ground. I didn’t care about that I nevwer havwe. This world is so strange, ewveryfin is ovwerwwhelmin for me.


End file.
